


University is a learning experiance

by OrionPax



Series: The life and times of Rachel "Redglare" Pyrope [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Pyrope and Marlie Spinneret are both looking forwards to life at uni but the first meeting doesn't go over too well</p>
            </blockquote>





	University is a learning experiance

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short!  
> sorry it's so lame!  
> just sorry for everything  
> but yeah I wanted to post something since I haven't for so long but I'm gonna make tomorrow a writing day and see what I can come up with that's better than this hurried piece of sillyness

Rachel Pyrope looked around the room with a slight feeling of pride. Everything was spick and span and in keeping with every rule set forth by the university housing department. She was glad she had got here early so she and her roommate weren’t tripping over each other as they got settled in. the bed was made, everything was packed away in its proper place and her suitcases were slid under the bed out of the way. Every single thing was neat and – “Out of the way dumb asses! Got things to see and people to do!” The short commotion outside was followed up by a crash and a bang as the door burst inwards and in the doorway stood a girl laden down with boxes and bags who had clearly just kicked the door down.  
Rachel just stood there slack jawed in disbelief as the new comer unceremoniously dumped her stuff on and around the empty bed. The girl then extracted from the slap dash pile a tank full of spiders. It was only when this was laid lovingly on the desk that the new comer turned to Rachel. “Looks like we will be rooming together for the foreseeable future. Name’s Marlie yours?” I was as she looked down at the outstretched hand that Rachel finally managed to splutter out a sentence.  
“You CAN’T do that! Pets are AGAINST the RULES!” Her voice fluctuated in volume as she placed emphasis on any random point of the sentence. “DID you not READ the booklet you were GIVEN!?”  
Marlie looked at her hand and then returned it to her side. “Well duh I’m going to be running businesses one day I know to read every single thing not just the fine print.” She shrugged. “Buuuuuuuut at the same time I know that to get a head you don’t always play by the rules.” With a wink she darted forwards to plant a kiss on Rachel’s cheek before dancing back out of the reach of her flailing arms.  
Rachel had had enough. She turned to leave when she spotted a small detail she had missed in her rush to tell her soon to be ex-roommate. “You BROKE the DOOR! Right off the HINGES!”


End file.
